


Feel Like I Am Human

by Self_Insert_Nonsense



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), During Canon, F/F, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), are Markus and North still friends? Of course, did I make it so Markus was with Simon instead? Yes, i just don’t think they work romantically, it felt forced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Insert_Nonsense/pseuds/Self_Insert_Nonsense
Summary: “Perhaps,” Kamski said coolly, forcing Connor to point the gun at Anita, “Kill her instead of the Chloe, and I’ll tell you what you need to know.”
Relationships: Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Anita, android SR400 model number 469-235-429, sat silently in a chair. She was already aware of what she would be doing. A man named Hank Anderson was investigating a strange series of events involving androids, and the first detective android had been sent to help him with this case. Her role was to help them as well, while also keeping an extra close eye on Anderson.

The other android, called Connor, had found the older man passed out in his home, unconscious from too much alcohol consumption. He was lucky to be found when he was.

She glanced around, taking her surroundings in. The place was quaint, a little messy from lack of care. Judging from the state everything was in, Lieutenant Anderson seemed to be suffering from a form of depression. She considered playing the role of therapist, should that help him further with the deviant investigation.

She stood when he opened the door, her LED flashing yellow when she noticed him jump in surprise, “Jesus fucking- Another one?”

“Hello Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Anita. I’ve been tasked with helping you further your investigation, as well as keeping you in check so you aren’t incapacitated, should there be another crime.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he grumbled, shutting the door behind him. Anita turned to look at him as he walked closer, “I was given a copy of your key, so I could come and go as needed. I also was tasked with helping make your living environment more pleasing, but assumed it would be necessary to fill you in on the details before I did anything, as per my programming.”

“How about get the hell outta my house instead?” Hank muttered. Anita tilted her head slightly and responded, “Negative. I was tasked to keep an eye out on you. A term someone might jokingly use would be ‘babysitting’ you, Lieutenant.”

“I don’t need a damn babysitter. Especially an android…”

She watched him head to his room, before turning to clean up the kitchen. The first thing needing to be done was clean the home up slightly so the environment felt less depressing.

—

Anita followed Hank to the police station, making sure he was awake enough to drive his car as well as making sure he had actually eaten something and wasn’t hungover from binge drinking the night before. The two walked in and, once in the main department, were greeted by Connor.

“Ah I see the SR400 model made it safely to your home,” he said, nodding politely at her. She nodded back, her hands clasped behind her back. She stood quietly behind them as they discussed the next step they needed to take.

“We gotta go, c’mon… Anita,” Hank said, waving her to follow. She followed quietly, watching Connor closely as he walked next to the Lieutenant.

—

It was a mess, all of it. A group of deviants had managed to get into Stratford Tower, and sent a message out to the whole city, asking for equality for the androids. The only logical explanation is that there had been a deviant among the androids working there.

While Connor went to investigate the three androids currently in the breakroom, Anita followed Hank, listening to him as he mumbled to himself.

“Lieutenant Anderson, is there anything I can do to help?” Anita asked, her LED swirling to yellow as she looked expectantly at him. He frowned, thinking about it, “Connor’s been awful quiet, I would’ve thought he’d be back by now, go check on him.”

“Very well,” she walked to the breakroom just as an android ran out of the room. Her LED swirled to red as she stepped into the room and saw Connor, his thirium pump regulator lying on the floor as he crawled weakly toward it. 

Without a second thought, Anita rushed over and snatched it, placing it back into the chest cavity, “Connor, how damaged are you?” She asked quickly.

“I’m stable. We need to get that android, he’s the deviant!” Connor was up in an instant, ru nning off to go after the deviant that had injured him. Anita’s LED was still glowing red from the shock of seeing an android she’d met merely moments ago inches away from shutting down. She jumped up and ran after him, stopping near Hank when she saw the deviant with a gun.

Her movements slowed as she took in her surroundings, realizing the objective she had was to keep Lt. Anderson alive. She stood in front of him and stared solemnly at the deviant, her LED still bright red.

She stiffened as gunshots rang out, seeing the deviant fall to the floor. She glanced over at Connor, seeing him holding a gun. He handed it back to the man he had taken it from.

“I wanted it alive,” he said calmly, but Anita noticed a slight edge to his voice, as if angered over having killed the android. Hank let out a breath Anita had noticed him holding, and he said, “You saved human lives, Connor.”

He turned to Anita, “You both saved… my life.”

—

As they waited for the cab, Anita heard rustling and glanced off to the area behind the building. She noticed a man quickly limping away while everyone else was focused on something else.

He was an android. The tell-tale blue blood covering a portion of his body. He stopped when he felt eyes on him and turned, looking right at Anita.

She stared at him, but said nothing as he ran off, her LED red as she wondered why she let him leave.

“Anita are you gonna stare off at nothing or are you coming?” Hank asked. She nodded and followed, keeping her thoughts to herself the entire ride home.

—

The evening was quiet. Anita had been thinking about what Hank had said to her and Connor that day. How they had saved his life. It’s true, they had, although she hadn’t quite as much as Connor had, but for some reason it was sticking with her.

Looking over to the living room, she spotted Hank’s large St. Bernard, Sumo. He had been sleeping, but now stood and stretched, ambling over to her and sitting down. She tilted her head in question before looking up at Hank, who was sitting on the couch.

“He wants you to pet him,” Hank explained.

Her LED turned yellow as she processed the information. She wasn’t programmed to interact with his dog, but he was sitting there patiently waiting. Her frown deepened as a wall appeared before her, the words “STAY STILL” and “PET” appearing above. An outline form reached for the word “PET,” the wall cracking violently.

Hank saw her shaking and raised an eyebrow, before she finally stilled and slowly reached out to place her hand on the dog’s head. He nodded and turned back to his television, not realizing what just happened.

Anita felt her regulator pump faster than normal. She was feeling things, all at once, and it was bothering her immensely. She turned to Hank, her LED red. How? How had she deviated so quickly? And over something so… so insignificant?? She couldn’t tell him, he’d turn her in for sure.

“What the hell are you staring off into space for? You ok?” Hank’s voice pulled her out of her muddled thoughts. She looked down at the large dog, who looked up at her and made a soft “boof” noise. She pet him again, and said softly, “You might find it amusing, Lieutenant, if I tell you.”

“Shoot. I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“I… think I might have deviated because I pet your dog.”

He did, in fact, laugh. She looked down in embarrassment, “Are you going to turn me in, since I’m what you’re hunting for now?”

“Nah. I think as long as you keep it under wraps, you should be fine.”

“But, Connor is an advanced prototype, surely he would see through my guise, and then I’ll be deactivated…,” Hank noticed her LED turning red and realized she was being honest. He stood up, “Listen, I’ve known you for like… what a few days? A day or two, I don’t even fucking know at this point to be honest, but I’m not gonna let them deactivate you because you went deviant over petting a dog. Besides… Who’s to say the deviants are the bad guys?”

“Lieutenant… If Connor finds out about this, I’ll be shut down… You really mean you’re not going to tell him?” She asked in a quiet voice. He nodded, affirming he wouldn’t.

He saw her LED turn yellow, then finally settle on blue, “Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate you willing to keep me safe.”

He shrugged, “Don’t get all hung up on it. I’m starting to think Connor’s a deviant too.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You saw how he acted right? When he was in the room with us and the deviant? How he looked at me, then you? Only then did he shoot the other android.”

“I’m not sure I follow…”

“I think he worried about both of us.”

“But… He had only just met me, how could he possibly care about me in any capacity?” Anita was confused.

Hank just shrugged, “Emotions are weird. Sometimes you look at someone and it just kinda clicks. I wouldn’t be surprised if tomorrow he asks you how you’re doing, considering you got a scrape as we were leaving. By the way, were you designed to be clumsy or was that actually an accident?”

She looked embarrassed, “It was an accident…”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hank was filing something, leaving Connor and Anita to their own devices, as they sat across from him. Anita’s LED swirled to yellow as she considered asking Connor how he was feeling, but decided it was out of the question.

“Did you get the damage on your arm fixed?” Connor asked, catching Anita off guard. She turned to him, and replied quickly, “Ah, yes. It was minor, a simple patch up.”

“Good. The last thing we need is either of us to be damaged.”

“I assume that you were also fixed?” She felt it was alright to ask now, since he had asked first. He nodded, “I had to have a transfusion but other than that and having my hand repaired, I was not as damaged as I looked.”

“That’s good. You’re top quality, the last thing CyberLife would need is for you to be damaged.”

The conversation stopped there, Hank glancing up and catching Anita’s eye. He smirked, as if to say, “Told you so,” and looked back down at his papers. Her LED turned red for a moment before turning blue again.

“Come outside,” a voice said, one she didn’t recognize, inside her mind. Someone had connected to her in a private conversation.

“Excuse me, I have an urgent matter to attend to,” she excused herself and walked outside.

“Make sure you’re not followed,” the voice said. She made sure to appear casual, like she wasn’t incredibly confused, so no one was suspicious.

She walked outside, finally finding the source of the voice. It was an android, and he appeared to be injured. She took a step toward him, only for him to hold his hands up.

“I’m fine,” he said quietly, “Why did you not chase me? You clearly saw me and knew I was a deviant.”

“I... don’t really know...”

“Are you..?”

“Yes,” her voice was soft, only he could hear, “It happened last night. What can... what can I do to help?”

“You need to find Markus. Help me get there. Help me get to Jericho, I know the way but it will be far more difficult by myself.”

She nodded, realizing what she was agreeing to was risky, “How do I do this without getting caught?”

“Go at night, I’m assuming you won’t have a case anytime soon thanks to what we did.”

She nodded again, watching him as he limped away, “Where do I meet you?”

“Down this alleyway,” he said, and then disappeared into the shadows. Anita hoped he wouldn’t shut down before then.

—

Hank was asleep, or rather, he was unconscious. Anita knew there wouldn’t be any need to worry, he didn’t have near as much to drink as he normally would.

Anita placed a cover over him, and went to the back of his house, looking through some clothes before finding a hat to cover her LED and clothes to cover her uniform.

She pet Sumo quickly and made her way out to where the android had told her to go. Sure enough he was there, waiting.

“You weren’t followed,” he said, grateful for her help. She nodded, “To everyone’s knowledge I’m at the lieutenant’s home. Let’s go.”

Under the cover of night they made their way to a large, abandoned ship, with the word Jericho written on the side. They snuck in, Anita helping the other android by holding him around his torso.

“I never got your name,” she said, looking ahead, “Mine’s Anita.”

“Simon. Thank you, Anita. Really.”

She nodded, happy to be doing something to help.

Anita stopped when she felt Simon plant his feet on the ground. He said softly, “Markus.”

An android in front of them, his back turned to the two, turned and stared with two colored eyes. He walked, slowly, deliberately toward them, as if unsure of what he was seeing.

Anita let go of Simon, letting him limp toward Markus. Anita recognizes him in that moment, “You’re the one that was at Stratford. The one who hacked the program.”

Markus, now holding Simon, nodded, “Are you one of us?”

“I am. I’m working with the police, kind of, but I want to help you.”

“We could always use someone on the inside. You can send us information they might get involving CyberLife or the deviant hunting.”

She nodded, then added, “They assigned a top model prototype to hunt for you, us... he may find out I’m deviant.”

“He’ll come to learn the truth, I believe.”

“I hope you’re right...”

—

Anita snuck quietly back into the house, grateful to see Hank was still asleep. She walked to the back to put the clothes away, stopping and looking at her reflection in one of the glass picture frames.

The LED was probably the only thing keeping her from getting into trouble, as much as she wanted to get rid of it. She only hoped that Connor didn’t see through her and find out the the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an impulse fic lmao


End file.
